


Electrical Currents

by dearxalchemist



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, she hasn’t had that many bad shocks but, she gets that same sensation across her skin every time she sees Gilbert staring at her over the edge of her books. It’s an electrical surge that races her nerves, makes her heart skip beats and does something that makes her mouth run dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical Currents

To be fair, she hasn’t had that many bad shocks but, she gets that same sensation across her skin every time she sees Gilbert staring at her over the edge of her books. It’s an electrical surge that races her nerves, makes her heart skip beats and does something that makes her mouth run dry. Even when Erin’s going off on her tangents with numbers and letters, throwing them together like works of art that are meant to be marveled at, Jillian finds herself following every formula uttered on the edge of her seat waiting for the great crescendo that will lead to yet another great invention. The feeling doesn’t fade, it just burns on and on in her chest, warms her cheeks and widens her smile that much more.

Her smile is contagious. When she smiles, Erin smiles and that just makes Jillian want to start all over again as she drops her tools down into her bag, they clank together and Erin doesn’t stop as she keeps scribbling across the white board. She is going on and on about possible chance at new communication with frequencies not quite breached yet. Whatever she goes on about, Jillian is there with her soda in hand, drinking it down and feeling the bubbles exploding across her tongue. She finishes the drink and sucks it down until the obnoxious sound draws Gilbert out of her numbers. The brunette turns on her heel, brows furrowed as she eyes the source of the sound and Jillian just grins around her straw. She raises a hand and wiggles her fingers at her comrade in a sort of greeting that makes the scientist turn away from her quickly.

“Do you mind?” Erin grounds out the words as she takes a step back from her board as if to get a wider view of the world from her small place in the flat. 

“Hmm, nope.” Jillian hums out the words as she pulls the straw out of the cup and listens as the plastic squeak together, digging out a piece of ice before she sets the whole thing aside and brushes off her hands, “What are you working on? Can I help?” 

Erin hasn’t even answered her yet and Holtzmann is already climbing over the railing, bouncing down the rest of the steps to get closer. Her nose is inches from the board, soaking in the formula before glancing over to Erin, winking at her with that sly grin of hers splitting across her face. Behind Gilbert the window is open, the day is young and New York is in full swing but none of the city fascinates her the way Gilbert does. She wants to take her apart and build her back up again, all to see how she ticks and moves, what makes her smile, what makes her do the little finger-guns she’s so proud of. Holtzmann has more questions than answers and that’s fine with her, that’s all science has ever been in her life. A series of trials and errors, but Gilbert, there’s something about her that Jillian doesn’t think will be an error at all. 

In fact she thinks it will be fun. 

Her nose crinkles with her grin and Erin tilts her head, bangs falling across her forehead and brows furrowing together in confusion, “Are you okay?” 

“Perfect.” Jillian whispers the word a lot softer than she ever thought her voice could go. Erin gives her another look before shaking her head and blowing out a sigh as she waves her palms to the board for a moment.

“This is all just speculation of course,” She licks over her bottom lip and sighs softly as if defeated by an invisible force, unable to make her thoughts tangible. It’s the same sigh Jillian has made every time someone told her that her ideas wouldn’t work, that she would only do damage, never accomplish much more than a few house fires. She knew the sigh very well, the same feeling came with every time, a creeping sensation of failure that lurked around the corner of all her thoughts. She decided in that moment she didn’t like the sigh leaving Erin at all. 

“Speculations are how things are built.” Jillian encourages her on, wanting to see what more her brain can process even though they’re running out of room on the board and Erin looks tired.

“No, I just need to start again. This is just science fiction babble.” There’s another sigh, the defeated kind that makes her shoulders sag. Jillian is tempted to offer coffee, but the words don’t leave her just yet because Erin purses her lips and Holtzmann is lost all over again. She edges forward and reaches her fingers out. Her nails are painted all different colors and look extraordinarily bright when she invades Erin’s space and spears her fingers through the soft brown hair. The sudden attention draws Erin’s gaze over and Jillian is there, closing the space.

She kisses the woman with a sense of urgency, her mouth finding Erin’s determined to push that failure sensation away with support. Kissing Erin is a lot like getting shocked, because the other woman doesn’t pull away like her past friends have. Gilbert’s small hands wrap around her wrists and hold her there.

This must be how Tesla felt when he broke through the electrical currents. The excitement thrums across her nerves and her skin pricks at the sensation of Erin’s thumbs pressing over the soft spots of her wrists, clinging to her as her mouth responds. It’s a mix of soft and hard between the two of them. Erin is soft and Jillian is jagged edges but, Erin isn’t pushing her away. They just step closer and before Erin can pull away, Jillian is pushing her back against the board. Half of the formula is erased, wiped away with the back of Erin’s dress as the kiss carries on. 

Despite Jillian’s determination, the kiss slowly fades and they pull apart, but not far. Jillian presses her forehead over Erin’s and her breath is coming out in small pants against the other woman’s lips, she’s flushed and so is Gilbert. The board is ruined and it makes her grin, it makes her tilt her head back and laugh which makes Gilbert flush an even darker shade of red.

“What do you say?” She asks between her soft laughing, “Can I help you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @tulipsohhare and I always accept prompts. Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
